


Mjolnir

by FiveStillAlive



Series: The Jotun [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki on Mjolnir, M/M, Mjolnir/Loki, PWP, Power Imbalance, Pre-Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Thor kissed down his throat, rumbling his pleasure.  “Loki.  I have Mjolnir.Loki chuckled.  “Yes, I was at the ceremony.”The ceremony.  Oh yes.  That had been this morning.  Thor had spent all day learning to wield her.  Bonding with her.  She was like an extension of himself.She was very important to him.  And he felt that those who were so important to him should get acquainted.----------------------(Very much 100% works without the rest of the series.)





	Mjolnir

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping this would be part 3, and I've been trying to write a part 2 story where they have some more time to bond and get comfortable with each other, and that may still happen, but.... Stars. Can't do it. Not today.
> 
> Meh. Enjoy some filthy smut.

As soon as Thor saw Loki, he swept over to him and pulled him into an enthusiastic, spine bending kiss.

Loki purred into it, pressing their bodies together.

He didn't always trust Thor, but he made no pretense of sexual reluctance.

Thor kissed down his throat, rumbling his pleasure. “Loki. I have Mjolnir.

Loki chuckled. “Yes, I was at the ceremony.”

The ceremony. Oh yes. That had been this morning. Thor had spent all day learning to wield her. Bonding with her. She was like an extension of himself.

She was very important to him. And he felt that those who were so important to him should get acquainted.

He tossed her onto the bed, handle up. “Try to lift her.”

“‘Her’, is it? You know I cannot.” Loki peered at her, curious and cautious. “I do not even want to touch it. That much power may burn my skin.”

“Loki....” He buried his hand in Loki's lovely, thick hair, and gave a firm little tug. “You remember how you may stop me?”

Loki's breath had quickened at the forceful treatment. “I remember.” In public they had to pretend always that Loki was only Thor's toy, not allowed choice or consideration. So Thor had told him that if he called Thor by any title other than “prince”, he would know to stop, and would do so at once.

They'd never played such games in private. But Thor wanted to now. He wanted to control his Jotun pet. He pulled Loki's hair a bit tighter, and kissed him again, earning a soft, lovely moan.

Then he turned Loki and pushed him toward the bed.

“Lift her.”

“You know I can't.” But Loki went to the bed, and extended a hand. He hesitated, fingers hovering over the handle, then gingerly touched her. He tried again, and again, less nervously, then seemed to decide she would not harm him on contact. He wrapped his hand firmly around the handle and tugged, to no effect.

He looked back at Thor, raising an eyebrow. A silent ‘See? What did you want from this?’

Thor grinned. “Try, Loki. Use some leverage.”

Loki gave him a curious look, then climbed onto the bed and braced himself, and tried again. He tried several angles, tried tipping or pushing it, tried pulling the blanket under it. He leaned his whole body into the task, and could not move her.

“Is this the new game?” Loki said, a bit breathlessly. “You wish to see me exhaust myself at an impossible task?”

Thor smiled. “Try tipping the bed.”

Loki shook his head slightly, then slid off the bed and tried to topple it over. It wouldn't budge.

Thor rumbled happily, and took Loki into another kiss. “I want you to know her.” He grinned, pleased that Loki still didn't know his intent. “I want her to know you.”

Loki gave him a small, confused smile, and let Thor crowd him back onto the bed. He ended kneeling over Loki, with Loki leaning back on his elbows, right next to Mjolnir.

“Mmm. Is she going to watch?”

Thor put a possessive hand on Loki's hip. “Kiss her.”

Loki gasped, very softly. Then he, cautiously, turned beneath Thor, and pressed his lips against her handle.

Thor groaned. “Again.”

He could feel Loki’s trembling under his hand. Loki kissed her handle again, and then again.

“Oh, lovely....” Thor breathed. “Lick her.”

Loki moaned, and did. He licked and kissed down to the head of her, and with a moment's hesitation, licked there, enthusiastically, favoring every plane and ridge.

Thor groaned, loudly, and pressed his hard cock against Loki's ass. These clothes would have to go. “Up.” he growled, giving Loki's hair a little tug. “Back up her handle. Slowly.”

Loki agreed with a moan, and obeyed, licking every inch of her on his way.

Thor undid Loki’s pants, keeping his breath steady to contain himself, and pulled them down and off. He retrieved the oil they'd left under the pillow last time. Loki whimpered a bit when Thor took handfuls if his ass, and began massaging.

Thor leaned forward, trapping Loki, dominating his space, and hissed in his ear “Suck her.”

Loki moaned, and shuddered, and wrapped his lips around the broad tip of her handle.

Thor could barely breath, at seeing Loki do such a thing. But he didn't so much as open his pants. He slicked his fingers as he watched Loki slowly work more of Mjolnir into his mouth, and pushed two fingers into his beautiful Jotun.

Loki's noise was muffled by Mjolnir, and all the more gorgeous for it.

“Is she too big for your mouth, sweet Jotun? Can you not do better than that?” He took his time, wanting Loki to be thoroughly prepared.

Loki released her handle, panting. “I can't take her in my throat, she's too big!”

“You and I both know you can do better even without that.”

Loki whimpered, and returned to what he'd been doing, this time wrapping his hands around her handle as well, stroking and massaging, sometimes caressing her head.

OH! Thor shuddered, and for a moment feared he would come too soon. “There you go.” he panted softly, entranced. “Be nice to her.” He stroked Loki's wonderful, soft hair. “I’m so glad you two are getting along.”

Loki made a needy noise, and bucked against his fingers.

“Mmm, okay.” He lifted Loki away from Mjolnir, manhandling him shamelessly. He turned Loki and pressed them together, chest to chest, and Loki wrapped legs and arms eagerly around him, and bucked against him.

“Thor, oh Thor, please!” he begged, running his fingers through Thor’s hair.

Thor chuckled, hiked Loki up in his arms, and shoved them both even closer to Mjolnir. He bit gently at Loki’s ear, and didn’t do much to disguise the predatory, lecherous delight he felt. “I want this, Loki. Let me.” They’d never tested this, never explored how submissive Loki could be when they were alone together. Loki was a sweet, eager little pet in public, and so in private Thor was always gentle, always careful to ask Loki each step, to let him control things.

But he wanted this.

More, he wanted to do it to Loki, he wanted Loki to accept it as an act of dominance first, and pleasure second. He wanted Loki to feel his power and control, and know that belonging to him was not only a game.

He hoisted Loki up, positioning him over Mjolnir’s handle, and Loki gasped as he suddenly, finally, realized what Thor intended. His hands squeezed in Thor’s hair, panicked.

Thor paused there, waiting, both their ears full of the other’s harsh breathing. He wanted Loki to accept it, he wanted Loki not to beg or negotiate or tell him it was too big. It was too big, and he wanted Loki to trust him. He held Loki there, with the tip of her handle brushing his skin, and Loki digging his fingers into Thor.

“My prince!” he whispered.

Thor groaned, in a swell of triumphant lust! He kissed Loki’s neck, worshiping him, adoring him, soothing him, as he found Loki’s slickened hole and lined it up carefully with Mjolnir’s handle. He slowly, carefully pushed Loki onto it, letting the hitches in his breath and tightening of his fingers guide him. He had no words to describe the urgent, submissive, animal sound Loki made when the tip slid fully into him, or the way he desperately clung to Thor.

“Oh.” Loki moaned, softly. “My prince, my prince, my- oh!” Little spasms rushed though his limbs as Thor slowly lowered him down the shaft. “Oh please, please! My prince!”

Her handle was long, much too long. Thor let only a few inches disappear into Loki, and slowly drew him back up. Loki whined, then moaned helplessly when Thor began to lower him again.

Carefully, so careful to not cause any sudden movement where Loki was so intimately penetrated, Thor released Loki’s legs, letting him kneel around Mjolnir, and support his own weight. He kept a firm hand on Loki’s hips, guiding him to lower himself, to fuck himself, and kept kissing and worshiping him all the while. Loki was trembling with the strain of it, cock hard and desperate to match Thor’s own.

Thor pulled away just a little more, enough to see Loki’s face, see how overwhelmed he was. He kissed Loki gently, purring. “She likes you, my Jotun.”

Loki moaned.

Thor released just a tiny bit of power, and Mjolnir shuddered in response. Loki cried out in shock, and clutched Thor all the tighter.

“PLEASE! Please, my prince!” He kept slowly fucking himself on the handle, trembling and panting.

Thor slid his hand around to Loki's belly, and pressed his palm flat against that vulnerable, soft place. “I can feel her within you.” he murmured, kissing Loki's neck. “I can feel her power. My power.” Another twitch of it from him, another shudder of Mjolnir, another broken gasp from Loki. Loki had no more control over himself. He was Thor's, only. “Do you like her, Loki?”

“Yes!” he said, fingers spasming in Thor’s hair. “Yes, I do!”

Thor groaned, and claimed Loki's mouth, deep and thorough. He took hold of Loki's cock, enveloping it, possessing it, and stroked firmly, down and up, and released shudder after shudder from Mjolnir.

Loki’s cries were straight into his mouth, swallowed and taken by him, as he spilled himself into Thor’s hand. He kept stroking, kept Mjolnir shuddering, not letting up for a moment, as Loki broke and shuddered and began begging, pleading for mercy, sobbing “My prince, my prince!” over and over.

Thor slowly let the torment taper off, enjoying the game of letting Loki start catching his breath, then doing something to draw yet more cries and spasms from him. He could feel Loki’s heart racing against his own chest.

“My prince!” Loki whispered, utterly wrung out, destroyed, conquered.

Thor carefully, gently, pulled Loki from Mjolnir’s handle, and laid him on the bed. “Shh, lovely. You’re almost done. My turn now.”

Loki whimpered.

Thor stayed close to Loki as he opened his own pants, and pulled them down enough, kissing and nuzzling and murmuring soothing, loving words. Loki moaned when Thor pushed into him, and found enough energy to curl his arms over Thor’s shoulders. “Yours. My prince, yours.”

“Mine.” he agreed. He could feel Loki’s exhausted tremors. Could hear his little catches of breath, as his overwhelmed, over-sensitive body pleased Thor still more.

Loki moaned softly when Thor spilled into him, and still kept his arms wrapped tight around Thor's shoulders.

Panting, satisfied beyond what he could put words to, Thor kissed his exhausted Jotun. “You’d let me continue, wouldn't you?” he purred, kissing his ear. “You’d let me rest here, sheathed in you, until I stir again and have you once more.”

Loki whimpered.

Thor carefully slid out of him, and brought him a cup of water, wrapped him in his favorite blanket, and cuddled them together. Loki melted against him, radiating bliss. He kissed Loki's forehead, as his Jotun slipped into sleep.

He hadn't realized how much he wanted this. How much he wanted Loki to be his in truth. He felt peaceful and content inside.

He called Mjolnir to his hand, barely a foot’s travel. He put her comfortingly against Loki's back, where Loki could be held by both of them. He was so relieved they got along.

It would have been a shame to give up Mjolnir.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
